tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Onyx Mew Mew; Book One
Chapter One: The Heroine Born ' ' You may just look at me and see a regular twelve-year-old girl from Tokyo, Japan. But trust me, I’m anything but. I’m Kimi Okamoto; my parents are Minaku and Kohaku Okamoto, the famous scientists. I’m also a heroine saving the world when you’re not there. I am Mew Eclipse, a kick-butt, super-stylish superhero ready to wreak havoc on evil. But, let me tell you how I became this way. It all started when my parents decided it would be "fun" for all of us to move to Tokyo. At least I was with my older sister Tamako. Tamako is the best sister in the world. If my parents do something stupid (like making us move to Tokyo); I know I can always count on Onee-Chan to cheer me up or make me feel better. The only downside is she doesn’t like taking sides. "Are you ready to start a new life in Tokyo, Kimi?" my mother asked while applying makeup for her interview at ten for Tokyo News Network. "To be honest Okaa-san, I didn’t want to move to Tokyo. I liked it better when we were living in Yamagata." I retorted. "Kimi, this isn’t about you. It’s for the family, so we can have a better life." "Onee-Chan didn’t want to move either," I replied "right, Tamako?" "Okaa-San, I liked it better at our old home, too. But I’m willing to see what Tokyo’s like. I’ve heard there are a bunch of shops we can go to; just like old times, Kimi." "And, let’s face it, there were way too many bats in that house; They gave me nightmares." "And without the bats; we would have been infested by cockroaches and mosquitoes." "Look, girls, not that I’m disagreeing with either of you, but can you please all be quiet until we get to Tokyo?" that was my dad, trying to keep his eyes on the road and focused on the GPS while my mother and I were fighting. "I’ll try, Oto-San." I replied meekly. "I will, too, Oto-San." Tamako followed. "Okay, Kohaku, but can you slow down? I’m trying to apply my makeup!" My mother yelled. "Of course, Minaku." None of us made a sound for about an hour until we stopped in front of a white, two-story house with a For Sale sign in the yard. The house itself was brand new. You could see the paint was recently replied with no chips; none of the shingles were falling off, but they were all perfectly placed. The front door was beautifully polished cherry wood, and the windows were brand new glass. "So, do you like it?" my dad asked excitedly. "I think it looks absolutely beautiful, don’t you, Kimi?" Tamako asked in her eternally happy manner. "I still like our old house better." I retorted. "Kimi, we know you have trouble adjusting to the change, but this isn’t just about you. We all like it here and there’s nothing you can do about it. We’re all going to live here and we’re not going back to Yamagata." My mother tried "You can either sit around moping like this or you can try and go make some new friends." "Good idea. We’ll all unpack, and you can go say ‘hello’ to your new neighbors." Oto-San said cheerfully. "Okay." I walked off. Anything was better than unpacking into a new house that I wanted nothing to do with. As was walking I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a boy standing there with a camera pointed at me. The boy was very handsome. He had choppy black hair with dyed red streaks. His eyes were a deep brown. He was wearing some jeans and a green t-shirt that read Tokyo’s Best: Café Mew Mew. "Hey, you must be the new girl." He said cheerfully. "Yeah, My name’s Kimi Okamoto. I just moved across the street." I replied shyly. "I’m Raiden Aoyama. I was just out here taking pictures of local birds when you walked by. Sorry if you confused me for a stalker." He apologized. "No, it’s okay." "Speaking of which, you want to see how it turned out?" "Uh, sure." He whipped out his camera and showed me the recently taken photograph. It was beautiful. He caught it in such a manner that my dark brown hair looked like it was on fire in the sunlight. My violet eyes were darkened, and gave a more dramatic effect. He even made the fake purple flower I was wearing in my hair look real. "Wow! You’re a really good photographer." I remarked. "Yeah, I’ve been taking a few classes." He admitted. "I love how a picture can tell a story. They truly are worth a thousand words." "They kind of are." I agreed. "So, do you have a cell phone?" Raiden asked. "Uh-huh." I pulled out my phone with a black and silver case, alternating in diagonal stripes. "Do you mind if I give you my number?" "Huh?" I may have imagined it, but I thought I saw him blush. "Well, I figured if you want to know people, you should at least know one person." He answered. "Okay." I handed him my phone. He handed me back a phone with a solid red case. I entered my number into his contact list. I entered my name alongside it, so he would remember both my name, and wouldn’t get it confused with anybody else’s number. We handed back each other’s phones. "Cool." I stared at his shirt "What’s Café Mew Mew?" "Oh, that’s just a restaurant my family owns. Not to brag, but we make some awesome brownies. It just re-opened two years ago in 2023." "Re-opened?" "There was an original Café Mew Mew owned by Ryou Shirogane twenty-one years ago. My mother re-opened it because she loved going there when she was my age." "How old are you?" I asked "Twelve." "I’m twelve, too." "What school are you going to?" "Fujiwara Junior High." "Cool. I go there too. My mom said that Fujiwara Junior High was founded and created by Zakuro Fujiwara, one of her old friends." "Wait, are you talking about the model and songwriter Zakuro Fujiwara? Or are you talking about a different Zakuro." "The model?" "That’s cool. Hey, can I meet your mom? She sounds like a cool person." "Sure, she’s working at the Café. Lucky for us, it’s only a few blocks away." "Lead the way." Raiden started walking down the street, and I followed him. During the stroll, we talked about our families. I told him about Tamako, and what an awesome sister she was. He said he was an only child. I told him who my parents were and he started pumping his fists. He went out and started talking about how awesome it would be to have parents like them. "Oh, look, we’re here." Raiden announced. "Awesome." Raiden opened the doors and motioned for me to come inside. "Enter, mademoiselle." "Oui, monsieur." I answered in a French accent. We entered, and above our heads was a beautiful crystal chandelier. The walls were painted a bright pink, and the ceiling was a cream color. The tables were shaped like hearts and had roses in a vase right in the middle. Greeting us was a lady in a pink dress with bright red, shoulder-length hair. She had a silver name tag that read ‘Ichigo’. "Hello Raiden." "Hi, Okaa-San." The two gave each other a hug. "Oh, Raiden, who’s this?" "This is Kimi Okamoto. She just moved across the street from her house." "Oh, Raiden, you found a new friend. Soon you two are just going to be like me and your father. Can I tell you about our first date?" "Mom, please, no." "Okay. But since this is a new friend of yours, I’ll give you guys a round of complementary brownies." "Awesome. They’re not yours, are they?" "Ha-ha. Lucky for you, they’re your father’s." Ichigo-San walked into the kitchen. "Well, your mom is quite a character." "Yeah, she is." "I’m going to go look at some of the other sweets. Do you mind?" "Not at all" I got up and started walking. I looked back at Raiden just as a waiter bumped into me and spilled orange juice and cake all over me. "Kimi, are you okay." I started to tear up. I tripped and made a bad impression in front of Raiden. I probably looked stupid to him. He maybe didn’t want to talk to me anymore. I covered my eyes with my hands and ran away. Someone told me to stop running, but I didn’t care. As soon as I uncovered my eyes, I was staring at a statue of a cat with two ribbons coming out of its neck. Soon I was covered in silver light. Right in front of me was a little bat flapping it’s wings like crazy. I grabbed the little guy and stroked his head. He squeaked and entered through my chest. He went right through, like a needle goes through cloth. Somebody was shaking me and calling my name. When I opened my eyes, a man in his thirties was shaking me and telling me to get up. Behind him were Raiden and Ichigo-San arguing. "You said you wouldn’t turn any girls into mew mews!" Raiden shouted. "I said I wouldn’t do it purposely. The machine acted on its own, and I had nothing to do with it." Ichigo-San swore. "I made friends with a neighbor, you should at least be happy for me!" Raiden exclaimed. I groaned "Can somebody tell me what’s going on?" Ichigo looked at Raiden. "I think you’d better tell her this time." "Kimi, don’t freak out, but you may want to look in a mirror." Ichigo handed me a mirror, and as soon as I looked at my reflection, I started to freak out. The first thing I noticed was the wings and ears. There were two wings sprouting out of my back, and the ears looked like a bat’s. Then I noticed the stupid outfit. It was a strapless black top that cut off at my ribcage. Where the straps would normally be, there were matching arm cuffs with gray trim. I was wearing a choker around my neck with the same gray trim, and hanging from it was a pendant made of onyx. My jeans had become shorts the length of daisy dukes, the same color as the top. On my feet were silver boots that went up to my knees (above that was a blak leg garter), and on my hands were silver fingerless gloves. And on my left shoulder was what appeared to be a birthmark shaped like a bat. "What happened to me?!" I asked. "You just became a mew mew." Raiden told me "What in the world is a mew mew?!" "A mew mew is a girl who has DNA compatible with that of an endangered animal. And when the two come together, they merge and make a mew mew." Ichigo answered. "In this case, you became the Kitti’s Hog-Nosed Bat. It’s your duty to save the world from a new threat, the Nether-Mews." Out of nowhere a monitor appeared with a picture of a girl who looked just like me, except she was white instead of black "They’re basically an anti-mew from another dimension, and they’re very powerful. The only ones who can stop them now are mew mews like you." "For your own safety, we ask that you will be training with us to fight the Nether-Mews. We need to have you as prepared as possible." Raiden continued. "Training to fight?! I’m just a girl, this can’t be possible!" "Also, you’ll have to be looking for other mews, too. They are all over Tokyo. We have found four others so far. Your job is to fight the Nether-Mews, and find the other girls." Raiden said confidently. "Please, Kimi." "Okay." I said "I’ll do it." 　 　 'Chapter Two: A Snowy Situation　' ' ' I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up, and the caller ID sure enough was Raiden. He had been bugging me nonstop ever since I became a mew mew. I answered his call and held the phone to my ear. “Hey, Kimi. I’ve found a specific trace on another mew mew, but first, please come to the Café for training.” I groaned “Raiden, It’s five in the morning, and it’s a Saturday. Can you wake me up in a few hours when I’m fully rested?” “No. Plus, I didn’t have a say in this.” “Let me guess, your mom, right?” “Yep. And you don’t want to disappoint her. She was one of the original mew mews. She was infused with Iriomate Wildcat DNA, and she was also the most powerful mew. She was Mew Ichigo.” I was shocked. Raiden’s mom was one of the most famous heroines in Tokyo. I tried not to show too much admiration in my voice “Okay then, why didn’t you just start off with that? I’ll be over in a few minutes.” I hung up and quickly got into the shower. I wanted to look my best for Ichigo-San. As soon as I got out, I wrapped a towel around my body. I thrashed madly through my closet, looking for an outfit that would impress Ichigo. Finally, I saw that I was being irrational and just chose an outfit I normally would wear. It was a pair of jeans, and a bright neon blue and chartreuse shirt. Finally, I put on my flip-flops that Onee-Chan had bought me for my twelfth birthday. The were black with comfort soles, and they were extremely ''stylish. I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen to see Onee-Chan cooking some eggs on the stove. “Tamako, I have to go down to Café Mew Mew.” I said, hoping she wouldn’t ask why. “Oh, yeah! The Aoyamas called here. They said that you were interested in a part-time job they had open for a waitress. I’m so proud of you, Kimi!” Tamako said cheerfully “I knew you would come around sooner or later. In honor of your achievement, I’m making omelets!” Tamako only made her special omelets when she felt like there was something really important to celebrate, and they always tasted delicious. I could just feel the warm sausage and mushroom omelet in my mouth right then. It was enough to drool for (which I probably did). “Hey, Kimi, what’s up with that Raiden boy you keep talking and texting to?” I was nervous. Tamako may have been on the brink of discovering my secret. “Umm . . . uh . . .” “Wait, do you like him?” Tamako asked with a curious look on her face. I was relieved. She only thought it was a petty crush. “Oh, yeah. I really have a huge, enormous crush on Raiden Aoyama. And pigs are actually ugly unicorns.” I replied sarcastically. Tamako shook her head “Kimi, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone else. You can bet your pride as a woman on that.” I blushed “Do you really have to use that phrase? I’m over Suite Precure now.” “Just go to your interview, Kimi. You’re going to be late.” Tamako pointed to the clock. “Oh, yeah” I ran to the door. “Save me an omelet!” “Don’t worry, Kimi. I will.” I rushed down the sidewalk, remembering the way Raiden showed me to get to the café. I was still excited to get the chance to impress Mew Ichigo. When I arrived at the café, I saw Ichigo standing at the front door waiting for me with a smile on her face. I pushed the door open, and Ichigo-San welcomed me. “Kimi, come with me for, well, you know what.” Ichigo said cheerfully. I followed her until we entered the kitchen. Ichigo went over to a pile of pots and pans. Behind them was a lever. She pulled it, and a door opened up with all sorts of high-tech gear and equipment behind it. “Come on, Kimi. We haven’t got a second to spare!” I walked in and looked around in wonder. The place was a bright green, perhaps for simulating battles with high-tech real-life animation. After all, green is the color of technology. “Kimi, do you still have your Onyx Pendant?” Ichigo asked. “Uh, yeah.” I said, holding out the black pendant. “Good, because that is the only thing that can access your mew form.” I stared at the crystal charm “How am I supposed to access it?” I asked “Just simply say the words ‘Onyx Metamorphosis, Eclipse Power!’. Go ahead and try it.” I held out my Onyx Pendant “Onyx Metamorphosis, Eclipse Power!” I was instantly covered in the silver light again, and in my mew uniform appeared within seconds. “Good job, Kimi. Now, you must summon a weapon.” For some reason, I already knew she was going to say that, so I summoned one right away. “Eclipse Fan!” A dark blue fan appeared in my hand with three stars on the top and the edges were crescent moons. “Good, now you’re ready to go find the next mew.” Ichigo pulled up the monitor again. We know only two things so far, that she’s infused with a snow leopard, and that you will know it’s her when your Mew Mark shines” Ichigo said, pointing to my shoulder. “If any Nether-Mews attack, use your weapon, Mew Eclipse.” “Thanks, Ichigo-San” I flew off and went outside due to a skylight in the roof. I flew off again, and landed on a rooftop of an apartment building. I yawned, due to sleepiness, but it came out as echolocation. I received a visual map in my mind of the area within a mile radius, including every person who was in there also. Maybe I could somehow use this talent to locate the mew. I yawned again, and the echo worked again. I didn’t necessarily hear anything that stood out, but what I did hear was a cry for help. I took to the air, still using my echolocation to find where the trouble was. I finally found it, and right there, I saw a Nether-Mew–the one that looked like me—taunting a girl about a year younger than me. The girl looked helpless there. She had gray hair and purple glasses covering a pair of shocking blue eyes. She was wearing a lavender T-shirt, knee-length shorts, and a pair of purple high tops. Around her neck was a dark purple ribbon. The Nether-Mew laughed “Come on, little Mew Mew, transform already!” “I-I’ve already told you, I-I’m n-not a M-Mew Mew.” I looked at my shoulder. My Mew Mark was glowing like a flashlight. This girl was the next Mew Mew. “Hey,” I yelled. The Nether-Mew looked at me “who are you to terrorize this girl?” The Nether-Mew chuckled “I’m Leiko, and I’m here to destroy pathetic humans and Mew Mews, like yourself.” I stared at Leiko “Be prepared for me to kick your butt, then!” I shouted “Eclipse Fan!” The familiar weapon appeared in my hand once more. “Ribbon,” I yelled “Eclipse Strike!” A crescent-shaped ribbon of energy appeared and almost hit Leiko. She dodged it by a mere centimeter. Leiko chuckled again “Poor Mew, she doesn’t know I have a weapon, too.” Leiko narrowed her deep red eyes to slits “Apocalypse Fan!” A red and white fan appeared in her hand, with what appeared to be a black hole in the middle. “My Turn. Razor, Apocalypse Attack!” Her attack was just like mine, but a red crescent appeared instead. The attack hit me, but it didn’t hurt too bad at first. Then, a fiery pain occurred in my abdomen, where I’d been hit. I screamed out in pain. The girl rushed over to me. “Ms. Mew Mew, are you alright.” “Yeah.” I winced “Call me Mew Eclipse. Tell me, what’s your name?” “Shira Ikumi.” She replied. “Shira, this may be hard for you to believe, but you are a Mew Mew like me.” I handed her one of the other Onyx Pendants Raiden gave me after I became a Mew Mew “Just say the phrase that first comes up in your head.” Shira took the pendant from my hand, and paused for a while. Finally, she said “Onyx Metamorphosis, Snow Power!” Shira was immediately covered in purple light. When the light was gone, Shira had transformed. She had snow leopard ears and a tail. She was sporting a purple dress with lavender bows on either side. She was wearing a choker and a leg garter like I was. She had long lavender gloves that went up to the inside of her elbows, and her boots were half the length of mine. Her glasses were gone, and her eyes were a soft purple, and her hair was shock white. On her other thigh was a Mew Mark shaped like a leopard. “Leiko,” Leiko looked over to see the new Shira. “It’s time someone taught you a lesson.” Shira put a serious look on her face “Snow Wand!” she yelled A white wand tipped with a snowflake appeared in her hand. “Ribbon, Snow Spell!” Time around Shira and I froze. Leiko was moving in slow motion. “Now’s your chance Mew Eclipse!” Shira shouted. “Thank you, Shira.” “Please, call me Mew Snow.” I smiled “Ribbon, Eclipse Strike.” My attack hit Leiko this time. Time returned back to normal and Leiko was wincing in pain. “I won’t forget this, you stupid Mew Mews!” Leiko disappeared into thin air. “Welcome, both of you, to Café Mew Mew” Ichigo announced as Shira and I tried on our waitress uniforms. Mine was black with silver trim, and Shira’s was lavender with darker trim “It looks so cute!” Shira squealed. “Onee-Chan will be happy that I got a job. Can she still come to see me?” I asked. “Of course.” Ichigo replied. “Hey, Kimi, can I talk to you?” Raiden asked me. Shira gave me an ‘in love with love’ look. I rolled my eyes. “Sure, Raiden.” I replied. Raiden took my hand and led me to the kitchen. “Kimi, I’m kind of embarrassed to ask this, but, will you go to the movies with me next Friday after school?” I smiled “So you’re asking me on a date?” “No! Well, I mean yes if you want to go. But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean—.” “Yeah, I’ll go a date with you.” I answered “Oh, really?” Raiden asked in shock “Yeah, sure. Just promise me one thing.” “Of course Malady. What is it?” I laughed “Just make this a perfectly normal date, and make it have nothing to do with the Onyx Mew project.” “That I can promise you.” Shira walked over and giggled “You two are ''so ''cute. It’s like I’m watching an awkward teenage love story~nya!” “Uh, Shira, did you just say nya?” I asked. “Yeah, ~nya. It’s been happening ever since I became a Mew Mew, ~nya!” Raiden scratched his head “Yeah, that should wear off after a while, or you’re going to be like my mom and start using it all the time.” “Yeah, about that, I think I can use echolocation now.” I said a bit nervously “I remember Oto-San saying something about Mew Mews possessing qualities from the animal they are infused with.” Raiden stated Ichigo-San walked in “Right now, we should be worrying about finding the other Mew Mews. We’ve detected another Mew, but we can’t find the exact location. Your next job is to find that girl.” “I won’t let you down, Ichigo-San.” I promised. “Now it’s time for you to start your jobs!” Me and Shira cheered. 'Chapter Three: Back In Black... And Orange?' It was a beautiful day. The sky was a brilliant blue, and the sun was shining with not a cloud in the sky. Shira and I had our day off of work, and we were walking towards a new store called ''Yoshida’s Boutique. Ever since we had become Mew Mews, we had become best friends immediately, considering we had a secret to bond over. It all seemed like we were both normal kids doing normal stuff. And just in that moment, I was happy. Everything was perfect, until Shira’s phone rang. That’s where all the trouble started. “Hey, Kimi. My cousin Hikaru just texted me.” “Cool. What does it say?” “‘Yo, Shira! I’m gonna be moving 2 Tokyo! Hope 2 c u soon!’” “Nice.” “Awesome! You’re going to love Hikaru. She is so awesome.” Somebody screamed in the distance. I saw a white and yellow light out in the distance, and I automatically assumed it was the work of Leiko. “Looks like we’re going to have to deal with Nether-Mew business first.” “Onyx Metamorphosis, Eclipse Power!” “Onyx Metamorphosis, Snow Power!” Soon, me and Shira were covered in silver and purple light, and were in our mew outfits. “Saving the world on bats wings, Mew Eclipse!” I shouted out of nowhere. I looked at myself, and I saw that I was in a position with my legs spread a bit apart. One of my hands was on my hip, and the other was held out in front of me in the American peace sign. “Hey, where did that come from?” I paused and felt my face blush “That’s actually a cool catchphrase. But, Eclipse, can you use your echolocation and find out the source of that sound?” Snow asked I nodded and opened my mouth, releasing a wave of sound only I could hear. The waves bounced off of surrounding towers and people, creating a visual map in my head. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until I heard a monster being controlled by two Nether-Mews, one of which I presumed was Leiko. “They’re in Higashi Park! And there are two of them controlling a monster!” I shouted nervously “Let’s go, Mew Eclipse. There’s not a moment to spare!” I carried Snow under my arms and flew the both of us to Higashi Park. Sure enough there was Leiko and another Nether-Mew that looked exactly like Mew Snow, except her hair was black and her outfit was yellow. As soon as Leiko saw us, it looked like her blood was boiling. She looked as angry as my mother when she couldn’t find her makeup, and then found out Tamako threw it away. “Mew Misshoku and Mew Yuki,” Leiko said with an evil tone in her voice “It’s time you meet my new partner, Imori.” Imori waved her white-spotted black tail back and forth and twitched her ears “I heard what you did to Leiko, and now you’re going to taste the wrath of my little, oops, I mean big ''friend.” I looked at the monster. It was a huge mutated bird with gray skin showing in patches. And the feathers it had were a dull blue and worn out. Its talons were gray and gnarled, like old roots of an oak tree. The most odd thing about it was the saliva coming out of its mouth. As soon as a drop hit the asphalt, It would melt immediately into tar and rock. “Poison Parrot, melt those mew mews like ice and make them pay! The huge bird flapped its wings and spit at me. Luckily, Shira pushed me out of the way, so the acid spit landed only a few feet away from me. The Poison Parrot got mad, and started spitting all over the place. One of his drops of acidic saliva landed right by a mother with her baby boy. The mother screamed while trying to protect her son from the sinkhole right in front of her. Something snapped inside of me. This was not something that should ''ever happen to anyone. Just as I was about to summon my weapon, a mew appeared in front of me who appeared to be infused with a tiger. She wore an orange jumpsuit with black stripes, and she had cute black ankle boots on her feet. Her hair was cut short to just below her ears, which was also orange with matching black stripes. She wore an orange leg garter, a pair of black bracelets, and a matching orange choker with an Onyx Pendant hanging from it. She had tiger ears and a striped feline tail “Step aside amateurs, this is my fight, not yours.” “Excuse me, but we were here first!” I exclaimed. The mew scoffed “Whatever. Ember Arrow!” An orange crossbow appeared in her hand. “Ribbon,” She pulled back the loaded arrow—which was now on fire—back and the bow elongated until it was about as long as she was tall. “Ember Torch!” The arrow was released and it hit the Parrot square in the chest. The parrot squealed in pain, and then shrunk until it was its original size. The bird flew off, leaving a single cerulean feather on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my boot. Imori got mad “Time for me to finish you off!” Leiko shook her head “Now’s not the time for this, Imori. We’ve got to go back and make more Mutana.” Imori stomped her foot on the ground and started talking in a language unfamiliar to me. The Nether-Mews vanished into thin air. “That was a little too easy.” Snow stated “I know. And who was that other Mew?” I asked “Let’s go to the Café and maybe we’ll find out.” Snow guessed Seeing that we really didn’t have a better option, we turned to our human form and started to walk to Café Mew Mew. As soon as we got there, Raiden was at the door looking like he was going to burst if he didn’t tell me something. And by the looks of it, that thing was'' extremely'' important. I opened the door and looked at Raiden and then asked “Why do you look like you’re constipated?” “There’s a new Mew Mew, and I just hired her! I found her all by myself.” Raiden put a cocky look on his face. I smiled and rolled my eyes. “Speaking of new—“ “You’ve got to meet her!” Raiden pulled the both of us into the Café. “Hikaru, meet your co-workers!” A girl turned around. She appeared to be a year older than me. She had choppy orange shoulder-length hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a black tie and jeans that had a bunch of holes in them. Around her neck was a white necklace with a pink heart. “Shira-Chan!” “Hikaru-Chan!” The cousins embraced each other with a big hug. “Shira, you’re a Mew Mew too?” Hikaru asked “Yup, I’m Mew Snow!” Shira said with pride in her voice Hikaru chuckled “I’ve decided on the alias Mew Ember.” “Ember and Snow, awesome!” Shira jumped in the air and pumped her fists. “Hey, Hikaru, meet my friend, Kimi. She’s also a Mew Mew!” Shira pointed to me, and I waved my hand nervously. “Come on over here! Three mews are better than two!” Hikaru exclaimed “I think the term is two is better than one.” I corrected her “Whatever. Just come here.” I walked over. I didn’t know what it was, but I felt for some reason I couldn’t trust her. I wondered if Shira actually liked her, or if she was just scared to ignore her. “Kimi, means gift, right?” “Yup” I confirmed “Well, Kimi, what’s your animal?” “The Kitti’s Hog-Nosed Bat.” “Cool, I’m a Siberian Tiger!” “Wait a second, you’re the girl who interfered with our battle!” I remarked “Yeah, sorry about that. If I knew it was you and Shira, I would’ve left you guys alone. But Raiden-Kun assigned me to that assignment. I thought you guys were just imitating Mew Mews.” Raiden-Kun? That was what I was going to call him after our date! How dare she call my boyfriend Raiden-Kun. My face was red, and I was angrier than a hungry snake. “Uh, Kimi.” Ichigo-San said “I know now’s not probably the best time to say this, but you’ve got to get to work.” “Fine.” I mumbled and grabbed my black waitress outfit and went in the changing room to put it on. When I came out, Hikaru was showing Shira and Raiden how fast she could sing her Japanese alphabet backwards. Hikaru and Shira were already in their waitress uniforms, which was pretty fast, considering Shira likes to take her time. I tried to ignore her and asked the first customer for their order. It was a little girl—about eight years old—and her mother. “Welcome to Café Mew Mew, where everything is a-mew-zingly delicious!” I started with the company jingle “What would you like to eat?” “I want to be served by her.” The little girl said, pointing to Hikaru. “Honey, deal with the waitress we have!” the mother said sternly “But that one is spinning plates! She’s so cool!” I looked over to see Hikaru spinning four plastic plates on wooden sticks “Okay. Excuse me Ms., but can you get that waitress before my little one throws a fit?” I felt my bottom eyelid twitch, something that only happens when I’m really annoyed “Okay.” I stomped off and patted Hikaru on the back, causing her to drop her plates “Table Four wants you to serve them.” I said with anger in my voice. “Anything for the customer. After all, they’re always right!” Hikaru walked off happily to the table I was just serving. “I can’t take it anymore!” I shouted. Everyone in the Café looked at me. “That I don’t have sugar in my coffee. I’m just gonna go get some.” I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a few sugar packets. Just as I was about to open the door, Raiden came in. “Kimi, what’s wrong?” he asked sincerely. “Nothing. Everything’s perfect.” He looked at me “Kimi, I have known you long enough to know that something is wrong.” Raiden walked closer until I could feel his breath on my neck. “I don’t know. It’s just that everybody likes Hikaru so much, that I guess I got kind of jealous. She even called you Aoyama-Kun. I was going to call you that after our movie date.” Raiden smiled “I’ve got a gift for you.” I started getting nervous. Was he going to kiss me even though we haven’t had our first date yet? I closed my eyes tight and hoped he wouldn’t. Then, I felt something around my neck. I opened my eyes to see a black cord around it. Hanging from it was a perfectly polished piece of Snowflake Obsidian. “I found that stone shortly after I met you. I figured I’d give it to you as a good luck charm.” I fingered the rock. My dad used to say that Snowflake Obsidian helped with skin issues. “Thank you, Raiden-Kun.” I said “Your welcome, Kimi-Chan. Remember that I didn’t ask out Hikaru, but I asked you out. That’s got to tell you something.” Raiden walked off and left me in the kitchen. My mouth was open, and I was trying to force out another ‘thank you’, but he was already gone. “I think I’m in love.” I mumbled to myself. I walked out of the kitchen, still shocked about what Raiden-Kun told me. He was right. If he liked Hikaru, he would have asked her out, not me. I put a smile on my face and walked up to Hikaru and Shira. “Hey, Kimi. What’re you so happy about?” Hikaru asked in her usual laid-back manner. I giggled “Nothing at all.” End of Volume One Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes Category:Siliene the Legend